


The Demon Dilemma

by RitaPaige



Category: Demon - Fandom
Genre: College, Deal, Demon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Person, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex, difficult situation, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaPaige/pseuds/RitaPaige
Summary: Madeline is your typical school fairing girl, she does her homework, she sometimes parties and she is a space cadet, her mind wanders mid-sentence. She doesn't do anything extraordinary that is until she meets Asher. A Demon comes from hell itself to make a deal with her and take her soul. The catch? She's a lonely loser who is hopeless at love and has one week to find a boyfriend or else Asher will take not only her soul but her virginity too.Madeline has never had a boyfriend in her life let alone liked anyone enough to ask them out. What is a girl to do, when a hot demon comes for your soul and you're so distracted by him you can't focus on finding Mr.Right, or at least Mr.Rightnow.****Looking for Alpha Readers, hit me up on twitter to find out how to get early access to other works and maybe help define them. @RitaPaige4 Thanks so much!****





	1. Intro

Fuck...fuck oh mother of fucking fuck. I really need some more curse words in my vocabulary. How in the hell. Heehee.. Shit no time to laugh at stupid jokes. How in the world did I end up doing this? Why oh fucking why did I make a deal with a demon? I know what you’re thinking demons aren’t real. At least not physical ones! Everyone has a few demons that torment them, like depression, drug abuse, laziness, coffee addiction, having the uncontrollable impulse to smell every single candle in the store before you leave! But, no, I’m not talking about those kinds of demons, I’m talking about a real living, breathing demon. Do demons need to breath? And are they living or undead? I shake my head. I will find out later...if there is a later. How did I get myself into this situation?  
My name is Madeline, I'm a second year in my college, I haven't really picked a major yet but I still have time to decide. Life was pretty dull for me until I met Asher. I thought he was just some super hot jock that happened to pick me as his victim of the day but nope! Boy was I WRONG! So as I expressed, I have a demon following me around.  
His name is Asher, right like how dumb of a name is that for a demon? I wonder if he’s from Ashland. Okay enough fooling around, he’s going to be wondering where I am. But I don’t want to face him….ugh why is this so awful?  
I turned the corner to peek into my bedroom, where he's sprawled out on my bed. My eyes drift up from his cloven hooves, it still freaks me out a bit that he doesn't have human feet but human everything else. His dark black fur lining his legs and trimming his crotch. It almost looks as if he had a loincloth made of fur. His sharp rippling abs glistened under the light emitting from my bedside lamp. Broad chest muscles heaved with his breathing. His square jaw clenched tightly as his beautiful blue eyes, which were hard as steel, stared intently at the ceiling. Pondering who knows what.  
Fuck...I step away from the door and sigh heavily. My heart pounds in my chest as I back away before he knows I'm here. I guess I should go over what brought me to this situation. And why I have a sexy demon man on my bed...


	2. ...Monday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline finally had the courage to ask Cory out on a date. He had been on her mind for a few years now and this was her chance to get what she wanted....that is until he broke her heart and she met the darkly humored, handsome stranger named Asher. Is love in bloom? Or is something darker going on? Will Madeline make a deal with a devil?

It was monday afternoon, and I was wandering around the park, such as one does. I was waiting for Cory to show up. I had finally gotten up the courage to ask him out. I've had a crush on him for sometime now, when he had said yes it sent me to cloud nine with joy.   
He was standing under some shady trees not far from me, holding his books. Assumingly ready for our 'study date'. Well he didn't know about the date part, yet. He had asked me to tutor him and I had suggested that we meet monday in the park. You know get some sun and fresh air and hopefully he'd wear shorts and show off his great leg muscles. Dude did not skip leg day. To my surprise, he said yes, so I rolled with it, not wanting to waste this chance.  
It had the chance to bloom into something more, right? Well while my face turns blue I can still enjoy the studying part of this 'date'. Now if only my heart could ease up on me. It feels like I've run the Tour de France. Shut up I know you bike that race but still my heart wouldn’t know the difference….   
Cory was a tall guy with dark blonde hair, he kept it cut fairly short year round. What had always captured my heart was his bright green eyes. I swear they sparkle sometimes. Today he wore a pair of tan cargo shorts, with a tri-colored t-shirt underneath a hawaiian button up shirt that he wore open. All over he still looked great.  
My heart pounded as I took a deep breath and started towards him. That was until Jessie came over. Seeing her killed all of my drive. She's tall, beautiful with or without makeup, and she knew it too. Once she wore the bare minimum of makeup and paraded around school going all like, oh I'm a natural beauty look I don't have to wear makeup to be great. I may have taken some of that out of context but who cares.   
She had medium length brunette hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. We once got in an argument when she wore light blue contacts to school, she claimed that her eyes naturally changed from brown to blue. I called her out on her bs and shouted loud enough for the whole room to hear that her poop brown was showing through the cheap ass contacts. She was less than pleased to say the least.  
She's not super skinny but just enough to make you feel fat, despite how you look. But that was mostly her attitude about it. Today she chose to wear a bright pink crop top, with high waisted jeans. She basically bounced right up to Cory. I noticed his eyes didn't leave her chest as he reached out and embraced her tightly.  
He was a tiny bit shorter than her but he seemed to enjoy his face full of breasts as he snuggled into her, holding her waist to his hips. What a jerk…..I sigh, a jerk that I like….Fuck me.  
It wasn't like Jessie had the biggest of boobs but she definitely showed off what she had. Someone got her drunk at a frat party and lets just say, she has no more secrets to hide.  
A pit opened up in my heart, sucking all the joy and happiness out of me. I suddenly felt awful for liking him. Especially when he started furiously kissing her. I backed up, wanting to run away and hide my shame. My breath hitched as I tried hard not to cry.  
Cory wasn't worth crying over, it was just a dumb crush. Right just a crush. Like anyone would like me back.  
I ran and hid behind a nearby tree as I held back my emotions. I peeked around at them. His hand was on her ass as he kissed her deeply. Fucker was using tongue...I never would have guessed that Cory would be the type to just mess around like that. But with hormones and a girl like that in front of you, can I blame him? Yes...cause I have hormones and emotions too. I sighed, he never let on to the fact that they could be a thing. I didn't want to just assume that Jessie was just a hoe. Though I honestly wouldn't put it past her.  
I hiccuped as I turned back around. I had to clutch my hand to my face to keep from gasping as a gorgeous man was standing in front of me. Like right in my face in front of me! My bag slipped off of my shoulder and to the ground with a soft thud.  
He had a curious look on his face, until he leaned back. Then a smirk wormed its way over his pink lips as he stared down at me. His bright blue eyes crashed over me like waves on the beach. He had thick wavy black hair. His complexion was pale. High cheekbones, angular jaw, his brow was perfect. He was perfect…  
"Is that your boyfriend?" He asks me. His hands on his hips.  
I barely hear his question as I'm still in awe of this piece of art in front of me. "Huh?" I managed to state bewilderedly.  
"Ya got a hearin' problem? I said is that your boy out there?" He points out to Cory and Jessie. "Unless your just som' creep peeking on people!" He crossed his arms as he settled into a stance. His attitude towards me, seeming extremely cocky.  
"Shhhh!!! Someone might hear you!" I look around quickly. Luckily no one was within earshot. "No. He's not my boyfriend and I'm actually meeting him to study." I say as I pick up my bag that I had dropped, trying in vain to advert my eyes from the gorgeous man in front of me. Damn he's got nice legs too.  
I can’t help but glance at the bulge in his pants, it wasn’t like he had on the tightest pants in the world but they definitely left little to the imagination. My cheeks warmed as I looked back up to his face, trying to hide the fact that I’m still ogling this stranger. Damn is he beautiful...  
"So you aren't swooning over him?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"God no! Why would I?" I cross my arms angrily and look away finally breaking the spell he had on me. "Anyways I need to be on my way." I start to head off. I need time to cool down or else.  
"Well it looks like to me that you could use some help scoring a man." He grins evilly at me.  
I scoff and angrily continue away from him."I'm doing quite fine on my own. I don't need advice from some stranger…"  
He steps up to me blocking my path, holy shit. He had to be at least six foot or more, I was five foot six and I barely came mid chest to him. Was he always this big? I back up until I hit the tree behind me. I swallow hard as he takes his fingers and glides them under my chin. My body shivers, he's uncomfortably hot. Like temperature wise! But also...I mean he's not bad on the eyes. His warmth flows into me, raising my body temperature, my forehead broke into a sweat. My everything ached as my body reacted to his heat….I knew that I wanted him. Shit..Madeline this is NOT the time to get a lady boner!  
"I'm Asher…" His voice tingles my ear and washes over my mind. "There now we ain't strangers…" His lips flashed a dazzling smile full of blindingly white teeth.  
I felt my legs start to give out underneath me as he pulled his hand back. "Madeline …" Wait! Why did I introduce myself?! How stupid am I? Stupid hormones! Stupid Lady parts wanting stupid stuff...Stupid Stupid….STUPID!!!  
"Mmm...Madeline…" He moans in my ear. He leans against the tree pinning me underneath him. His lips brush my ear as his chest heaves in front of my face.  
I shiver as I look up into his oceanic eyes, is that a hint of red in them? He gently strokes his fingers down my cheek. My mind didn't know how to react to him, but my body sure knows what it’s doing. I’m a trembling mess in front of this Adonis like man. I wonder if he’s got muscles? Like abs and such. Damnit Madeline this is not the time to be wondering like this! I need to get out of this guys reach before I do something stupid again….  
My groin throbbed as I felt his breath on my cheek, his face only centimeters away from mine. I didn’t know one person could turn me on like this.  
"Hey you! Get away from her!" Cory shouts as he comes running up. His brows drawn in anger.  
Finally an out.  
Asher steps back, but leaves his hand firmly above my head. He blankly stares at Cory, with a kind of hatred that I've never seen in a person before.  
"Madeline. Do you know this guy?" Cory asks as he eyes Asher with a similar intensity. It doesn’t nearly have the same feel though.  
I try to answer but my mouth doesn't work. I'm still wrapping my head around the way Asher moaned my name.  
"She's my girlfriend...so why don't ya fuck off.." Asher quips.  
I stare at him, dumbfounded, for a minute or more but he's locked in a staring contest with Cory. Neither man seems to notice me as my brain explodes.  
Cory's glare whips to me. "Is this true? Are you with him?"  
My muscles jump at my sudden inclusion, I just dumbly nod. For some reason my brain just doesn't want to work.  
Cory eyes me for a moment but relaxes after he's determined something in his mind. "I'm glad you found someone. That crush you had on me was getting bad. I honestly was going to ask you to back off after our tutoring today."  
My face burns bright fucking red as he says this. "I never had a crush on you!" I yell at him, my heart raging. And breaking.  
He scoffs. "Everyone knows you've had a crush on me since like seventh grade…" He retorts.  
Before Cory could finish Asher reaches out and snags him by his collar lifting him easily off of the ground. Cory's legs dangle as his hands go to Asher's hand around his collar.  
I wish I could accurately describe how piss his pants scared Cory looked in that moment. I wished I had been fast enough to snag a picture of his face. He barely uttered a response before Asher was digging into him.  
"Leave her alone, weasel bag.” Asher growled at him. “Get it into your head that she’s moved on to something better. Cory.” The hissing sound that Asher made sent cold chills over my skin. “Now go fuck off like I asked before." Asher let go and Cory fell to his ass. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. A scared look plastered to his face.  
I smiled ear to ear as I turned to Asher. We both broke into laughter as we began to walk through the park. Had I just made a friend? It sure felt like I had. A really handsome and frightening friend. But a friend nonetheless.  
"Why did you lie back there?" I asked him.  
He shrugged before crossing his arms behind his head. "It's what I do. I'm a demon after all.."  
"With that kind of attitude I would have to agree…" I giggled at him. To which he scowled. That didn't feel good. His scowl was extremely scary. My arms broke out in goosebumps. "What?" I asked hesitantly.  
"You don't believe me." He said slowly. His eyes never leaving mine. I had to admit, I had a hard time looking away too. He was entrancing...  
"Of course not. Demons aren't real, at least not anymore. No one believes they exist." I scoff as a bit of worry bubbles in my stomach. Why did this interaction feel off?  
That red flares up in Asher's eyes as he glares at me. "Say that again mortal.."  
H-his voice...it was unnaturally deep. A shiver ran down my spine as my head tried to figure out if that was real just now. "Wow...you have a really deep voice...I've never heard anyone speak that way without some form of autotune or hexafluoride to go deeper." I try to ignore the creeping feeling of dread surrounding me. That was so unnatural. How did he do it? I was starting to get scared at this point.  
"Fine I guess I'll show you then…"  
As I turn to ask what he means. A tear opens up on his forehead, a trickle of blood runs down his brow and slowly off the tip of his nose. Suddenly long slender black things slip through the seam, they take hold of the two halves before violently ripping open the rest of the body. Bones break in a choir of snaps and pops, blood showers down on me, splattering across my now white as a ghost face. I want to scream but I am paralyzed. Nothing comes to me except fear, unbridled fear.  
The body falls and lands on the ground with a splat. Blood is everywhere. The world grows quiet as terror overwhelms me. I don't even hear or feel my heart but I know it's pounding heavily. My breath hitches as I struggle to breath through the ever growing need to scream in horror. This is too fucked up!  
This huge hulking shadow stands before me, blood dripping down its body. He must be ten or twelve high, if not more. His face was dark, I couldn't make out any features other than the bright red piercing eyes.  
My soul ached as I stared in horror at this thing in front of me. Everything in my body yells at me to run, run far away. But my feet feel as if they've grown roots and planted me firmly in place.  
I blink and he's gone. The creature, the blood. All that's left is the handsome man named Asher...and his bright red eyes, still staring at me with a hunger. Did he want to eat me? I swallow hard.  
"O-okay.." I manage between violent shakes. My stomach rolls like I need to hurl. "I-I...uh believe you now.." This is a for real demon! I need to run. Run and get away from him…this sooo isn't right!  
"You won't run from me...I know you're thinking about it right now. But you know you won't. I have you locked in my charm." He sneered at me. His voice a mix between that sweet moan from earlier and that rough growl just moments ago.  
Shaking off what shock I could, I did the first thing that came to mind. I slammed the heel of my foot into the top of his then ran like hell away from him. I heard him yell out as I darted away. I didn't want to stop, I just couldn't stop. A fucking real demon?! Unless he drugged me somehow what I saw felt real….My legs began to ache as I ran. I needed to find a hiding place. Out of breath and scared for my life I stopped a few blocks away from when I first noticed my legs hurting, turning into an alleyway to hide as I caught my breath.  
My heart was racing so fast I was scared that it would jump right out of my chest, or that I might suddenly die of a heart attack. I swallowed hard. A real, like really real… a real fucking demon...what the hell did he want with me!  
"That was a dirty trick. I'm impressed." Asher appeared out of the shadows next to me. He grabbed my left hand and pushed me into the wall, twisting my arm above my head as he did. "Now don't try and punch me like you were thinking about doing. You wouldn't want to piss off a demon.." He growled playfully at me as he pressed me into the brick building behind me. His fist tightly clasped against my wrist. His grin was toothy and not as pleasant as last time. The rows of teeth now being sharp as blades and bearing towards my delicate flesh.  
"I'm sorry. I promise I won't try anything else!" I yell, the panic evident in my voice. What other choice did I have? Apparently this guy could teleport or someshit!  
He eyes me for a second or two then nods. "Good. Now listen here. I saw you gaping at that man, boy…. That punk of a boy. You like him but obviously he doesn't like you. You've been alone for how long now?" He looked at me, the blue returning to his eyes.  
The cold brick scratched at my skin. My arm started to ache from the weight he was pushing into me. "A-a long time…" I mumbled out. Caught somewhere between admiration and fear. I looked away momentarily.  
"So I'm willing to make a deal with you." He backed off, straigenting to his full height.  
"What kind of deal?" I asked while rubbing my sore wrist. How much did this fucker weigh?  
"I will help you find a boyfriend." There was an evil twinkle in his eyes.  
I didn’t like it one bit. What did he mean by ‘help me find a boyfriend’?  
"Yeah...but what do you want in return?" I eyed him suspiciously. Untrusting his intentions.  
He grinned that sparkly white grin. "Well if you don't find a boyfriend then you shall be mine." He took up my left hand and laced our fingers together.  
Did? Did he just suggest that I will marry him if this doesn’t go well? Am I okay with this? What did it mean to be a demon’s wife? Hell he might not have even meant it like that.  
"Woha woha..slow down. How long do I have to find a boyfriend, in what way will I 'be yours' and what if I find a girlfriend? Does that affect anything?" His hand moved over my mouth to shut me up. I felt the need to lick or bite him but thought better of it.  
"Fine, you want details here they are. I will take your virginity if you can not find a boyfriend oooor girlfriend. You may set the timeline. Okay?" He smirked and leaned in close. "Although I wanna reserve rights to watch you play with your new girl toy."  
The way he licked his lips made me sick to my stomach. "Okay first off..you're gross and a pervert." I state, thoroughly disgusted.  
He shrugs with that grin still on his face. "It's a what I do…"   
"So what I have like a week to find someone to love me? Or you'll take my virginity? Seems like a weird thing for a demon to want. Like do they have to fall in love with me or do they simply need to agree to be my boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
“Damn you ask a lot of questions…” He mumbled.  
I thought it was logical to try and protect myself in this contract. But I guess I could be annoying him by putting in too many rules. Sucks to be him right now.  
“What are you some kind of lawyer? I thought you went to a technical school?” He crossed his arms over his broad chest.  
“No. I’m just ensuring that I don’t get screwed over.” I said bluntly.  
"Oh by the way, did I forget to mention that I want your virgin soul?” That scary toothy grin was back. The one with the sharp teeth. “They are far more delicious than tainted souls." He licked his lips again, he flicked his tongue around in an unnatural way. His eyes gleamed with a mischievous delight.  
He was one sick mother-fucker. I felt my body shudder at his actions. Was it fear? Or was it arousal? God I hope it wasn't the second one. His eyes ate at me with a piercing look. My core felt hotter as I tried to ignore his advances. It seemed like no matter what I wasn’t getting out of this.  
"So my virgin soul for a boyfriend? What if I just hop on a dating app and get laid before the time limit is up?” I technically wouldn’t be a virgin after that, if things went well.  
He burst out laughing, so hard in fact that he began to fall over. "Oh that's rich!!" He slapped his leg before he regained his posture and wiped a tear from his eye. A joyful tear from a demon?! What the hell? I’m not that much of a loser….am I? "But if you do our contract is null and void and I still take your soul. Cause you're looking for loooove right? Not some one night stand." That grin was back. The sweet pretty one. "Prove that you have what it takes to get a boyfriend by the end of the week or I take your soul."  
"What!” I yell in surprise. “Why only a week?! Can't I have longer?!"  
"You stated a week just a moment ago...iff not I can just take your soul here and now and leave your body to rot in that pile of trash over there." He pointed to said trash heap. It was both gross looking and smelling. I think something may have already died in it.  
I sighed. He had me trapped. "Okay. One week and you have to give me HELPFUL advice on how to get a boyfriend."  
"Aw damn...she caught me. You’re really thinking outside the box on these loopholes." He snapped his fingers pretending to be let down.  
"Well...I've learned from tv and movies that you never deal with a genie or a demon unless you get very specific...I don't want to be trampled by a hundred deer because I said I want a hundred bucks…"  
He chuckled. "Very well then. To make this contract hold out your wrist."  
I eyed him carefully as I reluctantly held out my right wrist to him.  
He gently took my wrist in one hand, he leaned down with a smirk. Pursing his lips he gave a gentle kiss to my wrist before he waved his free hand over it. Suddenly a small chain tattoo wrapped itself around my wrist, a small timer counting down on the inside of the center most chainlink. "You will have one hundred sixty-eight hours to find a boyfriend once I let go of your hand. Good luck."  
As he let go a dark mist began to surround him. His eyes glowed brightly as his body disappeared around him. He turned into a vapor and left me alone in the alleyway. I looked down at my new watch and felt a fear that I had never known before.


	3. ...Tuesday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline's made her deal and is now two days into it. Asher wants her to dress up and go out to bars. But She's never been to one before and isn't feeling up to going out with strangers. Perhaps her predicament hasn't fully set in on her yet? Hopefully she'll come to her senses before time runs out.....

I walked down the busy hallway to my physics class trying to come up with a plan on how to get a boyfriend. Asher never told me the specifics of if I needed a simple yes to my question or if they had to love me back. Perhaps if I just ask someone and they say yes it'll count. What if I jokingly asked someone and they said yes, does that count? Shit I should have asked him about that.   
I sigh and looked down at my wrist. I wasn't sure if anyone could see my new tattoo so I decided to wear long sleeves today, just in case, you know. I sat in the back of the lecture hall scribbling in the margins of my notebook boredly, when suddenly a heavy weight leaned against my back. I looked up, to my surprise it was Asher. He looked down at me, his black hair waving over his forehead as he grinned down at me.  
"What do you want?" I sigh. I’m totally not in the mood for his shit right now. Despite all the questions I have floating around my head.  
"Well I mean you did waste eight of your hours sleeping. Then another four on your commute here, breakfast and in those last two classes. So far I'd say I'm winning this deal." He pushed off of me and plopped down on the desk next to me. Crossing his legs as he leaned back propping himself up with his hands.  
"Yeah...I'm human..I need these things or else I’ll fail my classes and die." He rolled his eyes at me. I guess he had a point with if I was going to die at the end of the week anyways, it didn't matter but I still had to keep appearances until then right? "Well give me a tip and we can start this shit show." I mumbled.  
He smiled like he enjoyed my comment. He got off the desk and crouched down next to me and pointed a guy out. "How about that one?" He asked.  
"Brown hair, glasses?" I guessed.  
"Yeah, third row down." He directed.  
"Yeah that would be a no." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Stretching out my sore back.  
"Okay...how about him?" He pointed just over a few guys.  
"Married…" I answered.  
“That one?” He pointed out a blondie.  
“Gay….and in a realitonship.” I answered boredly.  
A few more times of this and a few more classes later, we had effectively ruled out everyone in my classes for the day. I start to head home after my classes when Asher pulls me to the side.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks.  
“Going home…what does it look like?” I retort.  
“You got men to flirt with girly…” He smirks causing me to blush.  
“It’s like six in the evening…” I grumble.  
“Exactly! You have just enough time to get ready and go out, hit a few bars, lay a few guys…” His smirk doesn’t leave his face.  
“But I don’t know where any bars are….or how to dress up to go to one…” I start rubbing my arm, my body language very uncomfortable. Hell my everything very uncomfortable.  
“Honey...that’s why you have me!” He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.  
My cheeks turn red almost instantly as he pulls me into his side. Why do I get this weird feeling when I’m near him? Damn why did he have to look so good? I look up at him as he’s chuckling. No doubt planning something terrible.  
“Hey Madeline…” Cory’s voice came from behind us.  
I turned to see what he wanted but as soon as he saw Asher he shut up and began to walk away from us. Asher’s mood darkened for a moment and the hand that was on my shoulder tightened. Was he put off by Cory? I’d say threatened but that definitely wasn’t it. Why would a demon be scared of a shithead like Cory? Maybe Asher didn’t like asshole who broke sweet girl’s hearts? I don’t know… He’s so hard to read, he’s very good at hiding his emotions. But I guess that comes with the territory.  
“I told that guy to fuck off…” Asher sighed under his breath.  
I looked up to him to ask him what was up but he flashed me that pretty white smile. “Come on Mads...let’s get going.”  
I raised an eyebrow to him. “No..you’re not calling me that.” I shook my head as he started laughing. “Seriously. No. I don’t like it.”  
“Maddy?” He questioned as we started moving again.  
“Nothing with mad in it, okay?...it makes me feel like you think I’m crazy or something like that.”  
“Okay, I could settle for Lin.” He smiled. It was a nice smile.  
“I like Lin better.” I smiled up at him. “Okay so How about I call you Ash?” I asked as I sneaked my arm around his waist, it made walking next to him easier with his arm around my shoulders.  
“Whatever suits you girlly….” He grinned at me.  
Back at my apartment, I was sitting on my bed bored to tears as Asher dug through my closet. He was thoroughly unimpressed with my wardrobe. Occasionally he would remark at something he didn’t like, or questioned why anyone would own such an item. He did his best to try and cobble together an outfit he thought would get me a date.  
“Oh. My. God. Woman!!!” He yelled as he threw another thing to the floor. “You have no sexy clothes! What is fucking wrong with you?!” He cursed as he turned to me. “It’s like you’re an old woman who doesn’t want sex!” He complained.  
“I just make due with what I got...I’ve never really been concerned with it.” I shrugged. Looking sexy didn’t fit me, I was more comfortable with looking and feeling good in my clothes.  
“Make due? A low cut v-neck does not count as sexy!” He commented as he tossed my sweater at me.  
“Yes it does!” I defended as I caught the shirt. “With the right bra and boobs like mine it totally does…” I pouted.  
He turned to me with that up to no good smirk on his face. “Show me…”  
“Show you what?” I raised an eyebrow. Then it sunk in. “Fuck you man!” I yelled as I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him.  
“I know you want to but right now we are trying to find a male of your species to fuck you.” He retorted.  
My cheeks turned red as I sat and pouted for a moment. I didn’t want to fuck him….at least I don’t think I do. “Well….Let’s see...I still need to shower, do makeup, put on somesort of outfit. Oh and now I’m hungry...so let’s see it’s now…” I looked at my phone. “It’s seven-ten by the time all that is done, it’ll put us at nine something? So most bars…”  
Asher came and stood in front of me, staring down at me in disbelief. “A real bar won’t close till one or two in the morning. You have never done a fun thing in your life have you?” He shook his head laughing. “You are making this too fucking easy for me!” He bent over laughing as I pouted on my bed.  
I growled having enough of his bullshit. “Get the fuck out!” I yelled as I pushed him out the door and locked it behind him. I rustled through my clothes and found what I was looking for, I quickly got dressed then sat down and did my makeup. I spritised a bit of my perfume on then headed into the living room to see Asher lounging on my couch. “How’s this?” I grinned at him. Feeling confident in my choice of attire.  
He looked me up and down and seemed to enjoy what he saw. I was wearing my black skinny jeans with my black faux leather boots. And just to show him up a deep cut v-neck sweater that showed off my cleavage just enough. I was wearing my favorite push-up bra and just to be on the safe side the single thong that I owned. I did a little fashion twirl for him. As I came back around he was still smiling.  
“So? Suitable?” I asked hoping he would like it.  
“Yes for today. But tomorrow we are shopping for new clothes and here…” He flicked his wrist and a black smoke took over my face then quickly disappeared. “Your makeup skills lack.” He stood up and soon the same black smoke over took his body. He was now in a nice pair of dress slacks and a bright red button down shirt. His hair was spiked up and he had a pair of mirrored sunglasses in his hand. “Let’s go.” He held out his arm to me.  
I hesitated for a moment before a smile wiggled it’s way onto my face. I took his arm and suddenly we were at a bar. I gasped as I looked around the dark hallway. “Did you just?” I whispered to him.  
“I did...now don’t talk about it.” He whispered back as he dropped my arm.  
Something inside me hurt as he let go of me. It was like being rejected. “Why did you do that?”  
“You’re trying to get a man...if they see you enter with me then they’ll be scared off…” I smacked my forehead. God...Am I really this dumb? No. I wouldn’t be in the honors classes if I was dumb. But something about Asher made me feel dumb… Like my brain just didn’t want to work like it’s supposed to.  
“You go ahead I’ll wait here and come in after a few minutes.”   
I looked to him scared as my heart pounded wildly. “I need you…” I whispered.  
“Just go in there. Don’t be scared, hold your head high and be confident. You got good looks, men will come to you but you need to hold your own against them.”  
I sighed and nodded that I had heard him. I turned to the door and held my head high. I pushed opened the door and… the place was nearly empty. I went and sat at the bar, I glanced around as the bartender came over to me. I showed her my ID and ordered a drink. About an hour later, I was still sitting at the bar alone as Asher laughed his ass off in a corner booth with a pretty girl under his arm. She seemed really interested in him, I sighed and drank down the rest of my drink before heading home. The only person to hit on me all night was an old man that was a regular at the bar. He was a sweet old guy but not my speed. I went home in defeat and showered off before slumping into bed.  
I wasn’t sure if Asher had set me up for failure or if I had done it all on my own. Honestly it was probably the time, it’s a tuesday night why would anyone of a normal bar crowd be out then? Most people go out on the weekend. Oh well there was always tomorrow.


	4. ...Wednesday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy dream leads Madeline to fixate on Asher. Her day off is spent drooling over him in secret as they shop for the sexiest of clothing for her upcoming bar crawling. How far will she allow Asher to push her? How long till she falls victim to her own feelings?

My breasts were on fire, as he rolled them around in his hands. My head felt like it would explode from the rush I felt. My body tingled in a way I had never felt before. I wanted more. His rough grip excited me, it felt like electricity was running through my body. I moaned out before getting a good look at those deep ocean eyes. I sat up breathing heavily. “Asher?!” I cried out as I looked around my room. “Just...a dream…” I mumbled as I held a hand to my head.   
I wrapped my arms around my torso as I tried to get his touch out of my head. The way he felt up my body...god it was...amazing.. I shook my head. I can’t fall for him. Why did he have such a grip on me? Okay so he was beautiful...beyond beautiful and he...ugh… I can’t deny anymore that I had a crush on him.  
I glanced at my wrist. The numbers changed over as another hour slipped away. I was on day three out of seven. It was quickly adding up to him being right about me. I sighed, I couldn’t let him get to me like that. No, I wouldn’t lose this deal. I had to beat this right? Or just outsmart him.  
Asher appeared at the foot of my bed in a cloud of smoke. He grinned wildly at me. Did he know about my dream?! Was he the cause of it? Fuck did I even dream it? I honestly have no clue what is real anymore.   
“Good you’re up. If I remember correctly, you said that you had no classes today. So nothing to distract you from our mission.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “What’s wrong?”  
I blushed and looked away. “Nothing..” He couldn’t know about my dream. It would complicate things.  
He chuckled. “Jealous that you don’t have game like I do?”  
I scoffed and threw the blankets off of me. “Yeah right…”  
Asher lifted his head and began to sniff around. He crawled his way up the bed until he was hovering over me. “I smelll…” He grinned his sharp teeth showed.  
I bit the inside of my lip. He was so close… He was practically straddling me. “Smell what?” I asked.  
“Cum…” He looked at me, his look questioning. “Did you..no I don’t smell a man…” He sniffed the air around me again. His grin then turned into a smirk. “You had a naughty dream? Aww isn’t that cute. Ya dreaming of me little girlly?” His hand went to my thigh, my skin suddenly felt ten times tighter. I held my breath as the lighting shot up from my leg and to my core.  
My face burned redder as I grabbed a pillow and smacked him upside the head with it. I couldn’t think of anything else to do. I had to get him off the topic before he figured it out.  
He began laughing as he took the pillow from me and began hitting me back. I laughed and grabbed my other pillow to swing back at him. Soon we were both laughing and lying on my bed as if it were natural. Like things had always worked this way between us. I looked over at him and smiled. He was smiling back at me. It felt right….  
“Ash?” I asked as I rolled over on my side to face him.  
“Yeah?” His blue eyes were smiling back at me. My heart picked up pace as I stared at him, longing to keep this moment. He looked so nice and carefree, so sweet...  
“You said I was your girlfriend on monday...does that count?” I grinned at him. Hoping but not counting on it.  
“You said it was a lie. So that would null the deal. Besides I thought you wanted a human boyfriend?” He asked, his smile fading.  
“We never said it had to be human. Just that I had a week to find a boyfriend.” I could feel his eyes boring holes into me. He wasn’t comfortable talking about this.  
“Besides I said that before we made our deal…” He moved and suddenly I was pinned on my back.  
I couldn’t hear anything besides the sound of my blood rushing to my ears as I laid underneath him. The heat coming off of him was intense as his body laid against mine. He was so heavy, it felt like he would crush me. His hips pushed into mine, his legs straddling me so that I couldn’t move. Not like I could anyways...I was in shock and couldn’t move if I had wanted to.  
His fingers trailed down my jawline causing me to hold my breath as his lips got closer. He watched me closely studying my every move. His lips moved in closer to mine before stopping just mere centimeters away. “I could show you a good time…” He whispered seductively.  
I shuddered. His voice was icy as it rang through my head. If I let him then our contract would be null… I had to wait this out. I ground my teeth together to get my attention off of my arousal. Did I really want to have sex with a demon? Perhaps...No no I don’t think I do.  
Asher sat up and started chuckling. He had that grin on his face again. “Stop drooling over me and get your ass out of bed. We only have so long to make you hot before we hit up every bar, pub, and club in this podunk town.”  
My cheeks were a raging inferno. “Like I would consider it!” I growled at him.  
He turned back to me his blue eyes like ice as he stared down at me. A chill ran through my body. “You couldn’t handle me…” His voice was dead and hollow as he spoke.  
I swallowed hard and just nodded. I couldn’t think of what else to do. He was beyond my league, no doubt about it. If he were human people would question why such a gorgeous man had chosen such a plain Jane as his girlfriend. But still that tone...it hurt to hear him say that to me.  
Fuck me...I liked Asher.  
I have no clue why he wasn’t showing me that he had a good personality but god...his body had it going on. I sighed to myself, he wasn’t that bad, moments ago lying in bed together felt natural...like we had been friends for more than just a few days and that hint of sadness in his voice when he asked if I was looking for someone human to date.  
After I got dressed we headed out into the city to look for some sexy clothes for me. To say the least, it wasn’t going well at first. I hated almost everything that Asher had picked out for me and he hated almost everything that I had picked out in return. It was about three shops later when we finally found something.  
Asher had picked up this simple looking black dress. I didn’t think it would be sexy enough that was until I put it on.  
“Come on out already!” He yelled from the doorway of the changing rooms. His tone annoyed.  
“I...I’d rather not…” I mumbled. It showed off way more skin than I was ever comfortable doing. The dress did look rather good on me though. I took a picture with my phone so I could remember how it looked when I got home. I didn’t plan on buying this thing.  
“I need to see if it will work or not. I can’t take your word for it.” He huffed.  
I sighed and walked slowly out. He was standing with his back on the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as I came up to him. His eyes went wide as he saw me. I hope that’s a good reaction. The dress had spaghetti straps that were a little large on me. The neckline actually didn’t hang too far down, it showed off about as much as I had yesterday night, if not a little less. It fell to just above my knees and had a good sized copper zipper to my left side that if you unzipped, it would create a nice little slit.  
“So what do you think?” I asked, fully embarrassed.  
“It’s perfect.” He grinned at me. I couldn’t help but shyly smile as I watched him look me over. It didn’t feel bad, I liked how his eyes ran over me. “Now we need to find you some underwear to go with it and we will be ready.”  
I swallowed hard. This was going to be uncomfortable…..Was I ready to go along with this plan?


	5. ..Thursday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline is quickly falling in love....with Asher. Will this wreck all her progress to keep her life? And what will happen with this new contender? Will he make the cut to win her heart or will all her efforts be in vain?

I woke up drenched in sweat, it felt like it had rained in my bedroom but only specifically over me. I sat up and threw off the covers. I had another dream about him… Asher had me pinned to the bed, his lips...his body… everything just all over me. I shuddered as I could still feel his hands touching me. Groping me, fingers and lips caressing my entire body. I shuddered as I relived the dream in my head. My fingers traced my body, following the lines that he had made before me. I felt as if I was on fire. My hand hesitated over my groin, was I really about to masterbate to a dream of Asher? It sure felt that way….  
I cursed as I had wanted more of it. The dream had stopped before we got too far. With a frustrated sigh I got out of bed and took a quick shower, maybe a hair more than just a shower... before heading to my classes.  
It was strange. I couldn’t focus on my studies. I kept looking at my wrist and wondering why I made this stupid deal. A boyfriend definitely wasn’t worth my soul. I sighed and left the leaturce hall as my professor dismissed us for the day. I was walking through the hallway as I heard my name called. I turned to see Cory wade through the crowd to me.  
I really didn’t need this on top of everything else...I had feelings for Asher now, he helped show me what an ass Cory really was and I didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.  
“There you are. Are we still doing this tutoring thing or not? You kind of bailed on me the other day. And when I went to ask you about it on Tuesday you had that guy with you.” He frowned. “Is everything okay? You have never been the kind to mess around with a thug like him.”  
I chewed on the corner of my lip. How could he call Asher a thug?! I tried my best to ignore Cory and keep walking.  
He stepped in front of me and blocked my path, refusing to let me pass by until I spoke to him. “Look Madeline. I don’t want you getting hurt cause of some jerk. You’re a nice chick.”  
I growled and finally lost it. “Look Cory. I only said I would tutor you so that I could ask you on a date but after the way you acted on monday, I would rather date cow shit than you. Now get the fuck out of my way!” I ran past him leaving him dumbfounded in the hallway as a few other students stared on as well. I ran outside and down the front stairs outside to the front lawn. I couldn’t stop the tears from dripping down my cheeks. I finally stopped once I was on the other side of the lawn near where the park started. I kept my face down as I clutched my book to my chest. I had three more days to live, and then a demon was going to take my soul. I didn’t need Cory to be an asshole too. I wiped my eyes as something got closer to me.  
“Who’s ass do I need to kick?” Asher asked as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up to him, my eyes still wet. He had a burning look of fury behind his eyes, the red was very prominent in them today. “No one…” I said as I finally gathered myself.  
He didn’t relax like I thought he would. Instead he looked over my shoulder back towards the school then back at me. “It was that Cory guy wasn’t it?” It felt like he wasn’t asking me a question.  
“Don’t worry about it. He’s not worth our time. I told him to fuck off.” I shrugged and started moving down the street towards home.  
Asher didn’t move as he kept glaring towards the school. I turned around and whistled at him. “Hey we got shit to do tonight...come on.”  
He reluctantly started to follow me but not without one more glance behind us.  
After a small lunch, all was forgotten about as Asher helped me get ready for my big night. He had fixed the straps on my dress to fit better and did my make up again. We were in the middle of my living room going over ways to flirt and to seal the deal with a man.  
He had suggested doing a role playing exercise with me. I agreed as I thought it would be good practice.  
“May I buy you a drink miss?” He said as he took a seat next to me on the large sofa. He flopped down and took up a lot of space. His arm immediately wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his side. He growled playfully at me as he gave me a wink.  
I giggled and blushed a little as I rested my hand on his chest. “I would love that… I like vodka…”  
“One cosmo coming up.” He grinned at me.  
“Ugh...do you really think all girls drink cosmos?” I asked him.  
“Usually when a girl asks for vodka it’s the fruitiest, girliest drink ever.” He whined.  
“Okay you have me there but I like straight vodka..I don’t like mixing shit into it. That ruins the taste.” I frowned at him.  
Ash began to laugh. “Girlly you can’t do that at a bar. That is a HUGE turn off for a man.”  
“What? I can’t get something I want to drink and not waste the guy’s money?”  
“Girl that’s all you need to do is waste his money. No man likes a girl that can drink stronger shit than him.”  
I scoffed. “I drink better shit than most people...most guys at the frat parties only drink that god awful pisswater.”  
Asher’s eyes went wide as he held back his laughter.  
His fingers rubbed my side, did he know he was doing that? It felt nice...  
“What?” I asked him.  
“You’ve been to a frat party?” He asked, unbelieving.  
“Yes, a few.” I admitted.  
“I don’t believe you. Little miss goes by the books, has never been to a bar before, has been to not one but multiple frat parties. And drinks liquor straight up. Bullshit!”  
“Is not!” I yelled as I punched his leg. “I’m not as much of a killjoy as you think I am!” I couldn’t help but bust a smile as we began to laugh. I looked to Asher and the pure joy I saw in his face made my heart beat loudly. My cheeks blushed as I smiled at him. He finally caught me staring and smiled back at me. It felt like time had slowed down around us. It was just us in this moment...not like there were other people in my apartment….but still it was as if the world didn’t exist.  
Asher leaned in closing the space between us, my hand went to his chest as his came up to cup my cheek. I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes closed and I wasn’t sure who moved next but our lips touched. He felt like he did in my dreams. His lips moved against mine, my mind went blank as we moved together. His tongue licked my lips and I let him in. A warmth grew inside of my chest as we kissed. He pulled away after some time ending it.  
“No..” I mumbled as I came back to earth. My eyes blinked open and I stared at Asher my cheeks burning my face.  
“We um.. Need to go.” He mumbled out as he stood up.  
I frowned and looked away. Of course he doesn’t want me. He’s already said so many times this week. Why would I ever think that he would want me. “I…”  
“We got to redo your makeup now.” He had his back to me.  
I sighed as the black smoke covered my face and redid the makeup. I looked to him as the smoke cleared and he hadn’t turned around. Probably too embarrassed of himself to look at me. God..why am I so stupid?  
Later that night I twirled my cup in my hands as I sat at the bar by myself. Asher sat in the corner watching me and any other girls that passed by him. I sighed and tried to not focus on him as I ordered a second drink.  
A few minutes later a fairly handsome man sat down next to me. He wasn’t much taller than me, had gorgeous brown eyes with soft flowy blonde hair. He smiled at me, so I smiled back.  
“Mind if I sit here?” He asks as the bartender steps over with my drink.  
“Not at all.” I say as I sit up. Time to start working what Asher has taught me.  
“You sure? You’re not saving it for your boyfriend are you?” He asks as he flashed me a smile.  
My heart fluttered in my chest. Keep it cool. “I mean it could be for my boyfriend, that is if you wanna take the job.” I giggle at my joke nervously as he starts laughing.  
“I don’t know if you want me to fill that one.” He takes a sip of his drink. “But I would love to know more on how to apply.” He winks at me.  
I grow a stupid grin on my face as I try to keep my nervousness down. This is working! I’m actually flirting with someone! And it’s sort of working! Holy cow.  
“I’m Madeline by the way.” I hold out my hand to shake his.  
He smiles and takes my hand before placing a kiss on it. “Alexander the great at your service.” He makes a clicking noise with his mouth.  
I swoon for a moment before diving back into the conversation. Alex is a bio-engineering major and has already gotten a few diplomas for his work and has two or three big companies begging for him to join their teams. He likes vodka straight and isn’t a fan of sports. We talked for what felt like forever. But it was okay because I enjoyed it. He had me in stitches with some of his stories.  
“So why don’t I take you back to my place and get to know you some more?” He winked as he placed his hand on my thigh.  
I was expecting that same electricity to shoot through my body like it had with Asher. But it didn’t...I felt something but it wasn’t panty wetting like I was expecting...Was it my nerves?  
I choked back some spit. I couldn’t...that would break the contract with Asher. I needed him to say he was my boyfriend before we could do anything like that. Not to mention that I wouldn’t do something like that in the first place. “Actually it’s pretty late and with tomorrow being Friday, it’s exam day and I kind of need to go to bed.”  
Alex leaned in close and brushed the hair from my ear. “I could help you out with anatomy.” He whispered as his hand on my thigh gave a squeeze.  
I bit my lip as I thought of a way out of this when suddenly Alex was on the ground. “Alex!” I yelled out as I almost fell out of my chair to check on him. I looked over to see Asher. Rage was fuming off of him in waves as he shot a death glare down at Alex. He looked at me and grabbed my hand before pulling me from the bar. He dragged me down the sidewalk and out to the alleyway behind the building. He didn’t say one, single word as he moved.  
“Are you fucking nuts?!” I yelled at him as he looked at me confused. “I almost had him! And you come out of nowhere and knock him out?! What are you thinking, doing something like that?” He didn’t say anything just stood there clenching and unclenching his jaw. I glare at him. “You cheater! You saw that I was getting close and you interfered!”  
His eyes snapped to me. I jumped in shock as they were blood red. “Y-you can’t go doing things like t-that…” I began to lose my nerve as he stared at me.  
Asher growled at me. It was a dark and murderous growl, one that scared me cold. “You don’t make the rules. I can do whatever I want. You think you I want you to win?” He started to laugh. “I want you to fail! You think I want to go hungry? I want your soul mortal!” He shoved me against the building and growled at me. “Know your fucking place…” He backed off and started walking away. I sat there scared for a moment, unable to move. My head in a tizzy over what all had just happened.  
I finally pulled myself together and headed for home by myself. Feeling extra insecure in my feelings. Was I ever going to meet a guy that liked me back?


	6. ...Friday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline nearly strikes out again. But perhaps Luck is on her side?? Alex gave her a second chance. Will he make her break the contract finally? Will things get spicy between the two young lovers? Will Asher return and what will he think of Madeline's new maybe boo?

Last night I hardly got any sleep at all. The events at the bar played through my mind and the way Asher reacted last night… I sighed. Feeling more confused than ever about everything. After much debate on what to do, I went on through my normal day. I didn’t see Asher at all. Had he given up on me? No he was probably still mad at me over what had happened. I went home after school and got ready to go hit some bars. I still needed to hold up my end of the deal whether or not Asher was here. I wore the black dress that Asher had picked out but I dressed it up differently with my accessories and my makeup. I even unzipped the zipper a bit.  
I went to two different places and had no luck at either one. I was starting to lose hope as I walked to the next bar.  
“Madeline?” I looked up to see Alex walking down the sidewalk towards me.  
I couldn’t help but smile at him. “Alex. What are you doing out here?” I asked.  
“I was out getting a beer...what happened to you last night?” His face was swollen like he had a black eye but I couldn’t see any discoloration but I guess he had put some makeup on it.  
“I’m so sorry for what happened yesterday. I don’t know what was wrong with that guy. I hope you’re okay.” I frowned. Surely yesterday’s events had scared him away from me.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Who was that guy anyway?” Even with the swollen eye he was still good looking.  
I swallowed hard. I didn’t have very long to think of a lie. “He was just some guy at the bar. He saw you touching me and thought I didn’t want it or something and went all knight in shining armor to ‘rescue me’” I lied. “Would you mind giving it another shot? If you’re still interested that is...” I asked sheepishly.  
To my surprise he smiled at me. “I’d love to go on a second date with you.”  
I did a little happy dance. “Yes!” I broke out laughing as he offered out his arm. We headed off to a restaurant. Then hit up a bar afterwards. He surprised me when he paid for everything. We started down the sidewalk happily drunk on our way to his house. I had never laughed so hard in my life. I felt so good to laugh right now. I was barely thinking of my time on this Earth running out.  
“I wasn’t expecting company today so I apologize for the mess.” He smiled at me as we entered his house.  
“Holy...this place is huge..” I whisper as I looked around.  
Alex comes up behind me after shutting the door and wraps his hands around my waist. “If you think this is big wait till you see what I have for you…” He purred into my ear before his lips brushed over the skin on my neck.  
My body shivered under his touch. It felt good...His hands held my hips as he swayed us back and forth slowly. “Alex..I hate to be a tease...but I..” I turned in his arms to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. “But I want…”  
Alex put his face in the crook of neck, he kissed my throat. My body tingled under his touch. “I can give you whatever you want.” He smiled against my neck.  
I slid my hands to his chest pushed back to look into his eyes. “I would like to make us official before I move on with you…” I blushed. “It’s just...I’ve never really liked the idea of a one night stand...and I want to know I’m more than just a booty call.”  
He leaned back and stroked my cheek. “Anything you want.” He put his lips next to my ear. “And I like being teased. As long as it’s you doing the teasing I’m okay with it.” He kissed the cuff of my ear before pulling back. “I’d love to keep making booty calls to you…”  
I held my breath and tried to calm down. Why had I gotten so drunk? It was severely interfering with my logic right now. I wanted to go to bed with him sooo badly. I needed some relief right now, between all the dreams and how he and Asher had touched me.  
Asher…  
I wanted more than nothing for him to be the one drunkenly holding me against his body right now. I couldn’t deny that I still felt something for him. He had to have a reason for going into an outburst like that, right?  
“Come with me…” He whispered as he took my hands into his.  
“I just told you, I’m not ready for this…”  
He pulled me closer to himself. “Sorry...drunk. Not thinking clearly...I haven’t overstepped my bounds have I?” He asked quietly.  
“I got you into a bar fight...I say just misunderstanding me is a far cry from that.” I smiled at him.  
He chuckled. “I think I would have to agree with you. So this means I get another date with you, beautiful?” A smile worked its way onto his face.  
I leaned on him. “Yeah you do…” I sighed. Too many more dates and I wouldn’t be here to enjoy them...  
“Hey what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” He asked as he directed me to the couch.  
We sat down and he took my hands into his again. “You seem upset..what is it?”  
I bit my lip. My head momentarily sobering. “I don’t think you would believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me.” He smiled at me again. His thumbs rubbing the backs of my hands.  
I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I...may only have a couple of days left to live…” A tear welled up in my eye and my breath shuddered. I was going to come clean, well mostly clean.  
He pulled me to his chest and held me close. Stroking my head. “Madeline...I’m so sorry...is..is it the c word?” He asked silently.  
I finally let it go as I realized I was going to die in two days. Tears ran down my cheeks as Alex held me. I didn’t answer him. It didn’t matter if it was cancer or by a demon. I was dying and that’s all he needed to know.  
“Madeline...I’m sorry. What can I do to...do for you?” He lifted my head and wiped my tears. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips. He was soft and brief but it made me feel better.  
“Alex...I just want someone by my side.” He brushed his thumb over my cheek. “It’s a really hard time for me..and..” I took a shuddery breath. “I just want someone to love for as long as I have left…”  
His lips came down on mine again. I went with it and let him take me into his arms. Soon our feverious kisses slowed down and we just held each other. I wasn’t crying anymore and I was just happy to be held right now.  
“I’m sorry to have dropped that on you. I just...don’t really have anyone else right now.”  
“You really don’t need to be alone right now. Hear me out...and please don’t take this the wrong way.” He brushed his thumb over my cheek again. “Stay the night? I’m not asking for anything but I want you to know that you have a friend.”  
I sniffled back a tear as I nodded slightly. “Thank you.”


	7. ...Staturday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thinks he can trick Madeline into sleeping with him. She refuses and Alex gets rough with her. Will Asher make it in time to save Madeline's soul? For her sake he better!

Alex let me sleep in his room on his extra large bed while he took the couch. It made me feel bad to make him sleep on the couch like that, I really didn’t want to steal his bed but he had insisted on it. I think it was sometime after midnight by the time I actually got tired. I lay in bed, eyelids heavy, trying to fall asleep when a sound caught my attention.. I peeked out into the dark room wondering what it had been.  
Perhaps it was just Alex moving around the house? Yeah that would be logical. It did sound like a door moving. But it was so close. It sounded like the bedroom door.  
Content with the thought that I saw nothing in the room, I rolled over onto my side relaxing into the soft mattress cover. The bed was surprisingly comfy and oddly warm? Why did I feel a heat building up behind me. Then I felt it. A body slid up behind me and pressed up against my back. I assumed it was Alex, since he should be the only one here with me. He didn’t warn me that anyone else was here with us. Alex slid his arm around my waist, it felt good at first. It was nice to be held. I didn’t mind him being here with me. I snuggled into his arms, starting to enjoy the sweet embrace.  
As I started to fall asleep I became more aware of his arm slowly moving. I thought at first that he was just stroking my side or moving it to get more comfortable. That was until he carefully lifted up the hem of my dress to try and slide his hand in.  
“Hey what the fuck man?!” I grabbed onto his wrist and yanked his hand back. I sat up immediately putting some distance between us. “Get off of me!”  
He smirked before lunging at me before grabbing ahold of my wrists and rolling on top of me, pinning me to the bed. “Come on Maddy...You only have so long...why not live a little before you go?” He lifted my hands above my head and held them down. His other hand laid against my stomach stroking up towards my breasts.  
It was starting to get hard to breath, he weighed more than he looked. His weight was centered over my hips and lower abdomen.  
“Alex...let go of me…” I frowned at him and struggled to pull my hands free. “Please don’t do this Alex…” I begged him.  
“Come on. Stop playing hard to get. You don’t really have cancer. It was a lie to get me to pity you..although people usually use that line to have sex, not get out of it.” He grabbed ahold of my breast. He was rough but not in a good way.  
“Look Alex..I want to have sex with you…” I winced as he gripped my breast too hard. “B-but I can’t yet. I want to get to know you more before I do…” I tried pulling on my arm again to free myself. And possibly get him to let go of my breast. No such luck.  
His hand moved from my breast, and roughly cupped my chin. “If you only have a few days left to live then why would you want to get to know me before we had sex?”  
I bit my lip he had me there. “I...I uh..” I couldn’t figure out a good lie.  
“Exactly. You don’t have a good enough excuse...so now you’re gonna lay there and let me take your virginity.” His eyes ran over my face and down my body. It felt as if he was undressing me mentally before he actually went in. His hand dropped my chin and fell to the hem of my dress. His hand started forcing my dress up.  
“Wait!...how did you know I was a virgin? I never told you that…” A pit opened up in my stomach, I didn’t like this one bit. Something was way off about this guy. Why hadn’t I seen it earlier? Where was Asher? I needed him right now. Panic bubbled over as I became scared for my life. “Asher! Help me!” I cried out in vain.  
“That wimp isn’t going to show…” Alex growled. His voice deepened to a frightening degree. It didn’t sound human anymore….Shit.  
“Wait...how do you know Asher?!” I yelled at him.  
He chuckled at me. As if there was something that I should have figured out by now. I shivered as the cold air of the room caressed the bare skin of my stomach. “He thinks he’ll reach his quota of human souls before me. The asshole thinks he’s better than me! Ha! He’s just a lowly Incubus what can he do?” Alex had exposed my breasts, I struggled against him more. His lips smiled, was he enjoying my struggle? His hips humped mine once as his hand dug around in my bra to pull me all the way out.  
I cried out and tried to curl into a defensive ball but he went at it still. Rolling my breast around, roughly handling it. “STOP IT!” I yelled at him.  
His hand kept at it as his hips pressed down harder on mine. He leaned over putting his lips next to my ear. His hot breath growing ragged as his need to enter me grew. “That bitch...he can’t win... that is...if his contracts somehow get broken. And I happen to know that you made a no sex contract with him.” He pulled away from me, his face was twisted in an inhuman way. I saw a flash of gold in his eyes as his pupil’s elongated.  
My body wanted to refuse his advances but he kept touching me. He kept switching between my breasts. I fought hard to not give him what he wanted out of me. “Get off of me!” I yelled and wiggled to get him to stop. “Ash! Asher please help!!” I cried out as his lips took hold of my nipple. “Asher where are you?! I’m sorry!”  
He kept playing with my body. I didn’t want to die because of this bastard...hell he wasn’t the one I wanted to have sex with. I couldn’t do anything. OH hell..did this foreplay break the contract? I couldn’t see my wrist to check...what could I do? I needed him to stop. Worry wanted to take over my mind as I feared that this would break the contract and any change I had with Asher. I loved him and I needed to tell him before I died. Wait! Actually...maybe I could distract him till help came along...  
“But..but how…did you know this?” I had too much to focus on. I was pinned underneath a demon who wanted to screw over Asher by having sex with me. I needed to give Asher time to figure out that I needed his help. I didn’t know how but I knew he could hear me. “Let go of me!” I yelled in frustration as I kicked and bucked trying to push Alex off. “Asher! Help me please!!” I sobbed as Alex became more rough, he pinched my nipple, pulling away from my chest as he did.  
“Stop crying for that piece of shit. He ain’t coming. It’s not like he can hear your...oh so...delicious cries of whoa. Scream more for me!” He had become an animal, that gold had overtaken his eyes as he dove in with his mouth. He licked my breast, leaving a numb trail behind. My mind was shutting down. A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn’t want this...Asher please help me. I’m sorry I was mean to you. Please help….  
“It’s Simple. When you lied to me saying you only had a few days left. You let me know how long the contract was and when you said no to my advances, that made me guess that you can’t have sex or you’ll nullify your contract.” He smirked up at me, my nipple hanging from his lips. He pulled back and let it slip from between his lips.  
Fuck...I gasped… my body it was starting to feel so good. It felt as if I were on fire. My body wanted more of his touch. My nipples were erect and my panties were so wet that he surely smelt it by now. I needed to get him talking again or else I’d lose everything. “So so what you’re getting at is that you’re a demon too?” I hedged trying to stall for more time. Asher has to have heard my cries. I don’t know how but I know he did. We were connected or something, or he was always watching me. He had to be close by. He just had to be, my life depended on it.  
“Girl are you fucking dense?” Alex glared at me as he opened palm slapped my breasts. It stung and tears welled up in my eyes. I cried out as his hand made contact. Why did it feel good? He growled at me. “Yes I am a demon too...now shut the fuck up and let me in that wet pussy!” He shouted with glee.  
No no this couldn’t be happening. I was about to be raped by a demon. And it wasn’t the demon that I loved. I didn’t want this to happen. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my whole body tensed up.  
A growl caught my attention and as I turned my head towards the sound, I let out a scream as a roar came from the same corner of the room. Suddenly Alex was knocked clean off of me and off of the bed. He was on a pile on the floor, a large beast on top of him. An animal? What was it? It was covered in black fur with long sharp claws, it looked vaguely human and animal all at the same time. Those long claws dug into Alex ripping into his flesh. I jumped out of the bed, fixing my dress as best I could and made my way to the door.  
“You can’t escape!” Alex yelled as he pushed the beast off of him. It looked like it took most of his might just to move the monster. The door slammed shut in front of me, I looked behind me as Alex stood up, heading for me. His left eye was swollen shut, a bunch of claw marks ran over his arms and a hole had been ripped open in his shirt. Blood dripped down his body. It was the second time I’ve ever seen so much blood in my life. I wanted to scream but the noise was caught in my throat. I couldn’t move, fear had me paralized. I was going to die tonight one way or another.  
“Don’t you fuckin’ touch her!” The beast growled. In that moment I realized that the monster was Asher! He tackled Alex to the ground, suplexing him into submission but Alex struggled against him, not wanting to go easily. Asher lay on the floor with Alex on top of him struggling to free himself from Asher's grip on his neck. “Lin get out of here!” He yelled at me.  
I wasted no time, Asher was here to help me. I turned to the door and grabbed the door knob. It was red hot and burned my hand. I pulled back with a glance at a snickering Alex. I ignored his trick and turned to the door. He wouldn’t keep me so easily. I prepared myself and rammed my shoulder into the door. Repeating this maneuver until the door crashed open. I rolled into the hallway as I heard shouting. Thank god I got through. The shouting got louder, screams, growls and roars exploded from the room. It sounded like it was heading towards me so I scrambled to my feet and started running down the hallway towards the front of the house.  
Suddenly two large forms burst through the wall mere feet from the doorway. A large furry black beast and a golden scaled one rolled into the hallway. Claws and fangs flew everywhere as I ran away not wanting to get caught up in the fight. The noises grew softer as I got to the front door and headed out into the yard praying that Asher would be safe.   
My prayers had been answered as a few moments later a humanest Asher came stumbling down the stairs, he held his ribs, black blood was oozing down his side.  
“Asher!” I cried as I ran to him. He collapsed to his knees next to me. “Asher...we need to take you to a hospital…” My head flooded with worry. How badly was he hurt? Could a doctor fix it? What was I going to do? He needed me and I couldn’t do anything. I was hopeless. “Asher keep pressure on your side…” I held my hand over his. He winced at the added support.  
“I know to keep pressure on the wound…” He sneered at me.  
“I’m sorry...I’m just freaking out..you’re hurt! And we need to do something…” I looked up into his eyes, they were a mix of that beautiful blue that I’ve come to love and some of the blood red.  
He stared back at me as if to say he’d be okay but shook his head. “If we go to a hospital they’ll find out what I am, if we do that…” He coughed. It seemed like his fight had really taken the wind out of him.  
“Then let me get you home...I have a first aid kit…” I looked down at his side. There was more blood than from a moment ago. “We got to stop your bleeding..” I pleaded with him.  
He smiled weakly at me. “Okay...I-I might have enough energy…to...” Suddenly a black smoke surrounded us the grassy front lawn of Alex’s house disappeared and we appeared in my living room behind the couch on the cozy carpeted floor. Asher fell forward and started coughing again.  
“Stay still! I’ll be right back.” I ran to the bathroom and pulled out towels and my first aid kit. I pushed my fear to the back of my head as I focused on getting back to Asher and started bandaging him up. I couldn’t stop worrying as I worked. “Please don’t die on me...please.” The tears became harder to control the more I tried to stop them, so eventually they dripped down my face as I worked on him. I got the wound cleaned and wrapped up before I couldn’t see through the wall of tears. Luckily it wasn’t deep. I wiped my hands on a clean towel before dabbing at my eyes.  
Asher sat up and grinned at me. I have come to love that stupid grin of his. “Why are you crying?” He asked gently.  
“You got hurt because of me…” I frowned and wiped at my eyes again. I couldn’t take this. I almost got raped and then almost lost the man I care about the most. “Asher...I’m sor…” I hiccuped.  
“Shh..hhh it’s okay. Come here.” He held out his arm on his good side after propping himself up against the back of the couch. "Cry baby…" He murmured.  
I crawled my way over to him and snuggled into his side. He was warm, and smelled of sweat and dirt. I didn’t care. I wanted to hold him. I wrapped my arm around his waist being mindful of his wound and buried my face into his chest. He smiled with a slight chuckle as he rubbed my arm. “I’m okay. I’m not dying.”  
“You better not be.” I sniffled, my words barely coherent to me.  
“I’m sorry I let him near you…” Asher growled lightly. It sounded like a protective growl.  
“Why didn’t you warn me? All you did was punch the guy and yell at me…” I looked up at him the tears finally clearing from my eyes.  
Asher huffed as if he didn’t need to explain this. “You yelled at me first…” He looked away from me. I felt like he had taken out a knife and drove it into my chest.  
I frowned this wasn’t only my fault, I grabbed his chin and turned him to look at me. “Ash...We almost lost each other over this…” My heart ached, I couldn’t lose Asher.  
“Why do you concern over this? Don’t you have more important things to worry about?” He frowned back.  
“Why would I worry about something other than you being safe and with me?” My voice sounded smaller than I wanted it to.  
He looked surprised for a fraction of a second. “Your life for example. You almost lost it tonight, and not to mention you were almost raped! If I hadn’t gotten there in time...” He pointed out. His eyes bore into my soul. I could feel his concern rolling off of him. “I...You almost lost everything tonight Lin…” His voice softened for a moment.  
I shook my head, the tears threatening to start up again. Fuck you tears. “I’m slowly coming to terms with my life ending soon...but…” I sigh. It was time to come clean. “But I’ve found myself enjoying your company…”  
He raised an eyebrow to me then turned away scoffing. “Yeah what of it? I’m an Incubus...it’s what is supposed to happen. You fall for me. Do you know how many times I’ve done this? Hundreds….if not thousands...it always ends the same...” He kept his face away from me, his body was tense.  
“Asher...don’t turn away please...I need to tell you this. It’s important…” I pleaded with him.  
He turned back his eyes burning red, warning...no telling me to drop it. I flinched back from him. “I thought so…” He mumbled as he turned away again.  
I huffed. I won’t let him act like a child… “Asher listen to me! I’m not going to let you push me away!”  
His head snapped back to me. I stood my ground this time. “You fucking flinched from me. You think I’m some monster! And you know what you’re fuckin’ right! I am a monster! And you SHOULD be scared of me!” He hissed.  
I wasn’t buying it. He wasn’t a monster, he was just a scared boy. Trying to push everything away so that he didn’t need to deal with it. I softened my expression as I reached out to him. “Asher…” I said quietly.  
“Don’t touch me..actually get off of me.” He pushed me off of his side.  
I backed up and let him have his space. He wasn’t in the mood to talk this out. So I let him sit. We sat quietly for a few minutes. I wanted to scoot closer to him and let him know that I loved him but I knew I shouldn’t get closer or I’d end up pushing him away more. Eventually he looked a bit calmer. I looked at my timer and waited for a few minutes to pass before I made my move. I scooted to infront of him.  
He sat with his back against the couch, his right leg propping up his right arm as his left leg was tucked under the gap his right leg made. He eyed me carefully, watching me, waiting for me to make a move. His eyes were blue again, so now would be the time to try and talk to him. “What? Stop staring at me like that.” He hissed.  
I decided to show him instead of telling him. My nerves kicked in as I slowly leaned forward, forcing myself into his space, my hand came up and hesitated before gently cupping his cheek. He glared at me for a moment before I pulled his face over to mine. I swallowed hard before gently pressing my lips onto his. My eyes closed as I relaxed into him. My lips pulled softly at his beckoning him to kiss me back. Soon I got my wish as he was kissing me back wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to his bare chest. I dropped my hand from his cheek and rested it on his chest as I did my best to free my other hand from between my leg and his crotch. If things got exciting between us I didn’t want to accidentally touch him.  
My cheeks become red at the thought of touching Asher like that. His hand came up and grabbed mine holding it still as his lips parted. His tongue flicked over my lips, my head was light as I let him in. He slowly probed my mouth, testing the waters of how far I’d go. I fell into his rhythm and followed his lead as he pulled me into his mouth. I didn’t know what to do at first, it was strange being this close to someone. My heart beat faster with each passing second. My skin tingled with electricity, I sat up higher on my knees to get a better position.  
He pulled away from me. My senses were filled with adrenaline and arousal. Please don’t push me away...I want you. He looked me over before leaning forward and resting his forehead on mine. He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
“Asher...I think…” I started the thought for a moment. He was a demon...how would this work? What if he needed to go back to wherever it is he came from. What if he... I sighed. I will figure those things out later right now all that mattered was telling him. "Asher...I love you." I said confidently.  
I opened my eyes to peek at him, his eyes stared into mine. For once I felt like he wasn’t staring through me. My cheeks turned pink again as I was afraid he was about to say something to crush my soul. He was going to tear into me for this. He had just told me all the reasons why but still I stupidly told him how I feel.  
His hand came up and cupped my chin, pulling my lips to his. He kissed me tenderly before putting his lips up to my ear.  
This was it. I shook nervously, He was going to ridicule me for loving him. He was going to say of course you do mortal...it's what I do. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of all the mean stuff he could say. All the mean stuff that he was about to say. I couldn’t handle it. Please don’t tear open my heart and leave me. Just don’t hurt me for loving you. I sniffled back the tears.  
I felt his breath on my neck as he swallowed hard. He was about to do it. He was going to tell me that he knew he’d trick me like this. He..was going to hurt me. My throat tightened as I waited for him.  
I closed my eyes fighting back the flood gates that were moments away from breaking open. His lips moved near my ear. This was it. It was time.  
Everything went still as if someone had paused time. I held my breath as I got ready to be destroyed by the man I loved with all of my heart and soul.  
Please let me down gently…. I prayed.  
"I love you too Madeline…" My heart hammered in my chest. Did he? Did he just say what I thought he did?  
I leaned back and stared at him, his cheeks were pink as he broke eye contact with me. My body had relaxed just a hair. He wasn’t going to...he didn’t hurt me.  
"What?" He growled playfully. His eyes darted between me and the wall.  
"You...love me?" I asked slowly, making sure I had heard that right.  
"Yeah...what of it? You're not going to start cryin' again are you?" He asked as a stupid grin crossed his lips.  
I smiled and jumped at him, hugging him tightly around the neck. We fell over onto the floor. I laid on top of him giggling. "You really mean it?!" I couldn’t control myself. The relief I felt was amazing.  
"I'll take it back if you don't behave!" He warned with a laugh. His arms wrapped around my hips.  
"Nu huh. No takesy backsy!" I say happily as I snuggle into his arms. He smiles and strokes my back. Holding me close. It feels perfect, I can’t believe that he accepted my love. I feel like I’m on cloud nine as I lay on Asher.  
After a while we get up and decide to take showers. Asher gives me a hard time about taking one to save on time. I laugh at him and boop his nose. “I can’t give away all of my secrets...one step at a time, my love.” I blush as the words come out of my mouth. Asher smiles at me and places a kiss on my cheek. “Damn..now I can’t ever wash that cheek again…”  
He laughs. “Ow..” He holds onto his side. “Don’t make me laugh so much. And get in that shower before I take all the steps at once.” He grins mischievously at me as I head for the bathroom.  
As he showers up I change into some pjs and crawl into my bed. I wait for him to come in. He walks in wearing the pair of poop emoji pants that I gave him. I giggle at the bright pink pants as he raises an eyebrow. “I can take them off if they are that distracting…”  
He slides into bed next to me. “No it’s okay.” I assure him before laying my head on his arm and curling up into his chest. I hold him close, partly worried that he'll be stolen from me in the middle of the night.  
"You will still be here when I wake up r-right?" I ask nervously as I look up to him.  
"Yes...how many more times do you want me to say it? I’m not going anywhere..." He stroked my cheek, the feeling soothing me.  
"A million, if it'd calm my nerves…" I say honestly.  
"You know, loving a demon would mean you don't get into heaven…and your soul...it won’t have a place to rest once you..." He paused for a moment.  
"So? I have all the heaven I need right here…" I say softly as the rest of his words catch up to me. “Will I be able to stay with you after I die?”  
“I don’t know..” He whispered.  
I lean against him, something doesn’t sit right in my stomach. I hear him whisper don’t worry about it too much. Before I can speak up he’s already telling me something.  
He took a deep breath. "It won't be easy...and how do you know that it's real love?" He sounded nervous.  
"Are you really an Incubus?" I ask as I lay my head against his chest again. I kick myself for letting Alex get to me again.  
"No." He sighed, his fingers twirled in my hair. "It's just what I claim to be, I mostly make contracts with women for sex and that's what an Incubus would do but I have full range to do whatever…" He wouldn't look at me as he explained.  
"A-and you love me back." It was hard not to add right at the end of that sentence.  
"Yes I do…." He held his breath.  
"Then it's real. You wouldn't love me back if it was a spell or you where an Incubus. Plus it feels real to me." I ran my fingers over his chest. I hoped it was real. It had to be right?  
"Madeline...you don't know what you're dealing with...what if one day we get serious and have children? Demons have a high potential for children. We are very fertile...they won’t be normal..."  
"Then we will raise them the best we can." I looked up into his eyes. The blue swirled around like a storm was brewing behind them. "We will figure this out together. But first we need to finish our deal we made." I sighed. It didn’t feel right to bring up that damn deal.  
He nodded. "Yes we do. But you still have one day to find someone...better. someone human…" He whispered the last part as if he was scared to say it.  
"I will wait until tomorrow." I sighed before turning over, my back facing him. "I hope you'll change your mind about wanting to leave me." I held onto my pillow holding back tears. He rolled over too. I guess to figure out what he needed to. I didn’t want to leave him. I didn’t know if I’d find a human to love. And it honestly didn’t matter to me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the storm inside my head.  
I was nearly asleep when he rolled over and tucked his arm around my waist to hold me. I leaned against him enjoying the possible last day to hold him.  
“I love you…” I whispered into the dark.


	8. ...Sunday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one day left in her contract, will Madeline settle for some no body off the street? Does Asher really want to leave her? Only time will tell what the future has for these two....hopefully everything will end up okay for the young lovers.....

I woke up from a deep dreamless sleep. Asher was still holding me. I rolled over in his arms to face him. His eyes were open. How long had he been awake? Did he even go to sleep last night? His hand tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. I pushed my hand up his chest slowly. I was trying to put everything about him to memory. I couldn’t shake the feeling that he would be leaving me today, I wasn't sure if he'd take my soul with him or not. But I honestly didn't care. I had found someone to love even if it was only a short time.  
"Madeline…" His voice was rough. I clung closer to him.  
"Yeah?" I asked sheepishly. I dreaded his answer. My body tensed up against him. Please don't go....  
"I have to go away for a few hours.” He brushed his fingers through my hair. “But I will be back before your timer runs out…" He sighed. Was it upsetting him to leave?  
Cause it sure was upsetting me. "Okay.." I nodded lightly.  
He sat up as did I. He started to move to the edge of the bed. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. It hurt, I didn't want him to leave. He couldn't leave me, not yet. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.  
"Ash...can I have one more kiss before you go?" My voice was barely a whisper.  
Asher turned and gently pushed me back onto the bed. He laid above me, his hands on either side of my head. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. No he wouldn't break the contract, would he? I closed my eyes, how dare I think like that. Asher wouldn't do that to me.  
He leaned down, pressing his chest against mine as his lips met mine. He was soft and gentle at first. His lips moving with mine in a dance that we had made up. Slowly the kisses became more feverish, we couldn't get enough of each other. We kissed for what felt like a lifetime. Each time his lips brushed over me it was like a new wave of excitement rolled over me.  
Somehow my hands ended up teasing his hair as he slid his arms under me to hold me closer to his body.  
Just as I thought we might get too carried away he pulled back. I felt the sigh as it rolled out of his lips. He didn't want to stop either.  
"Lin...I.." His blue eyes ran over my face. He tried to hide the frustration in his soul but I could see it.  
"I know.." I whispered as I ran a hand over his cheek. My eyes wanted to water up again.  
He took my hand into his and gave the back of it a kiss. "I'll be back for you. I promise."  
"You better be…" I sniffle as he helped me sit up.  
He growled and pulled me to my feet, my face pressed into his chest. "You better not cry! Don't send me off with a sad goodbye." He set me down and stroked my hair out of my face. "Give me some pizzazz. Leave me wanting more so that I have every reason to come back…"  
I stared up into his blue eyes and gave him a teary smile. "You will be coming back or I'm going to hell to find you."  
He smiled back. "That's better. Now Madeline, I will see you later this evening." He held my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
"Asher...I love you." I smiled at him wanting him to know how much he meant to me. This was hard. It felt like I was saying goodbye forever….I didn't like it.  
He looked me in the eyes. His blue oceans washing over me. His thumb traced little circles on my cheek. "I love you too Madeline…"  
My heart went into overdrive as he said it back. I wanted to pull him into my chest and never let him go again. He stroked my cheek one last time before dropping his hand and turning to walk into a black cloud of smoke. My heart ached in a bad way now.  
The black cloud disappeared and all that was left was my pj pants that I had let him for the night. I stepped over and picked them up, folding them over my arm. He was coming back right? He had to...he just had to.  
I waited a few minutes just trying to figure out what to do. Did I want to lay down and cry? Or just cry? My heart was heavy with a sad longing pain. I sighed to myself and wandered out into the living room. I grabbed a big fluffy blanket and curled up on the couch, I wanted to turn on the TV and watch something but I didn't have the energy to do so.   
Eventually the tears came and I let them fall. It felt nice to get all these emotions out.  
After crying my heart out, I laid my head down on the arm of the couch and fell asleep.  
When I woke up, there was still no sign of Asher. I looked to my wrist, it was my final hour...I don't think I'd just up and die. Hopefully Asher would appear back here to finish the deal. That way I could see him one last time before I died. I'm not a very religious person but I did wonder where I'd go...if I got to go anywhere. Asher said he'd eat my soul...so does that mean I die permanently? Like no chance of an afterlife or reincarnation? What did any of this mean for me….  
My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten today. Was it even worth eating anything? Maybe I could eat some really nice fancy meal before I die. Like some filet mignon and some sort of fancy dessert. My mind wandered thinking of all the possibilities. This only made my tummy more upset.  
Giving in to my human needs I went into the kitchen and warmed up one of the mini frozen pizzas I had in the freezer and flop back down on the couch to watch some netflix. After one episode of Sugar Rush, I turned off the TV and glanced at my wrist. I was running out of time. I stretched my arms and back before settling in again.  
Where was he? I had like twenty minutes left….he promised he’d be back...I didn’t want to cry again. Fuck crying. I’m going to face this like a calm headed adult. I groaned and laid my head in my lap.  
“What are you doing?”  
I looked up to see the cocky grin of Asher standing in front of me.  
“You look like shit...what have you been doing all day?” His face looked like he had eaten a sour candy.  
“YOu’re back!” I cried out. I jumped to my feet and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.  
“You didn’t think I was coming back?” He stroked my hair.  
“No I...I was just worried about you coming back…” I lied.  
“Well I’m sorry to break up the reunion but you don’t have much time and we need to go. Now.”  
I looked at him confused. “Wait why do we need to leave?”  
“No time for questions! Hold on to me!”  
I was suddenly crushed into his chest and the black smoke surrounded us. The smoke disappeared as soon as it had appeared. I was no longer in my pjs, but a nice simple dress. I looked up to Asher and he had a red button up and black slacks on. He was smiling at me. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so okay?”  
“Asher what’s going on?” I was very confused.  
“No time for questions. Close your eyes and hold my hand.”  
I sighed and closed my eyes. He took my hand and led me somewhere. We didn’t walk very far before he stopped me. He kept ahold of both of my hands.  
“Okay Lin...open your eyes.”  
I did and I was surprised by what was surrounding me. It was a nice hotel room. The room was big and had a...heart shaped bathtub in the living room? I glanced around quickly before returning my eyes to Asher. “Wha...what is all this? Why are we in...what I assume to be a love hotel?”  
He grinned that mischievous grin. “Because hopefully here in a minute we will be using these amenities. But first you only have a few minutes left. SO stop wasting time.” He cleared his throat. “Lin...will you be my girlfriend?”  
I gasped. He didn’t say what I thought he did? “Ash?”  
He took one hand and waved me on. “Hurry up! You don’t have long….” His eyes seemed panicked  
“Oh shit! Yeah, yes! Yes I’ll be your girlfriend!”  
Asher brought up my right wrist. I looked at it. The counter stopped then disappeared completely, the chain unwound itself from my wrist then disappeared as well. I looked up to Asher and he smiled at me.  
“So we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?” I grinned at him.  
He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. “Yes we are. And with that your contract with me is now here by sealed and finished. You should be proud of yourself. You won a deal with a demon.” He grinned down at me.  
“I am. Cause I have the best prize in the world.” I raised up to my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Yeah?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah…” I smiled back at him as we started swaying gently from side to side. It was a great feeling, knowing that I was no longer going to die soon. Plus I had found love in a week...like isn’t that some sort of fairytale crap.  
Asher gave me a smile that I hadn’t seen yet. His eyes sparkled with a curious nature to them. Before I could ask what he was thinking of he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” I giggled at him.  
He took a few steps then dropped me to the bed, he pounced on me so suddenly I didn’t have time to react. His lips pressed against mine and we were soon tangled in each other as we kissed. My body was heating up as Asher pressed his body against mine. He was moving so quickly. Soon his lips pulled from mine and dug into my neck. It felt incredible. I groaned against his shoulder as his fingers trailed across my thigh. My skin was getting tighter as he pressed against me again.  
“Ash...wait wait slow down…” I mumbled out between rolls of pleasure.  
He sat back his brow sweaty. “I’m sorry Lin…” He sighed as he looked me over.  
My strap had slid down my shoulder and my skirt was all messed up from where he had slid his hand across my thigh. My body shuddered as it remembered his touch. I wanted more….  
“I needed to get that out. It’s been bothering me that the fuck head got to second base with you before I did.” He growled lowly.  
“It’s okay Ash..you’ll still be my first…” I blushed not able to finish my sentence. My eyes ran over his body drinking in his essence. My cheeks went from pink to full on red as I saw the outline of his cock pressing against his pants. It looked huge! My experience with cocks is very limited but damn…. My eyes ran to his face. Uh oh...He caught me. I could tell by the look on his face.  
He smirked at me. “Checking me out huh?” He crawled over me. I held my breath as he laid down on me. I was compressed into the mattress. My breathing slowed and my head became foggy as Asher came back to kissing me. It was intense. My hands were trapped between our bodies. His wrapped around my shoulders, the other stroked my cheek before sliding down my body. Gently easing its way down my side, rolling over my breast sending lighting down to my core. I was hot again. My skin tight and on fire.  
He kissed me for what felt like ever. I couldn’t stop, I wanted him. I’ve been dreaming of him and his touch all week. I wanted to have sex with Asher. And he was my boyfriend...it was okay to do so.  
My fingers traced the bit of skin around his collarbone, the only place I could reach on him. He smiled against my lips before pulling away and going to my ear. He moaned in my ear like he did on the first day. My lip quivered as he humped his hips over mine. Fuck...that felt nice. He did it again and this time I let my moan slip out too. He pressed his lips to my ear and grinned for me. Hell I can’t lie I was smiling too.  
“Ash…” I whispered.  
“Madeline….” He moaned again.  
My entire body shivered, lighting moved through me. From my head all the way to my toes and back. My toes, speaking of which, curled from the sound. I was screaming for more in my head.  
Asher sat back on his knees, his hands slowly reached for his first button. He bit his lip as he watched me. His eyes were hungry, but not like he wanted to eat me, more like he wanted to devour my pleasures. Suddenly sweat was running down the back of my neck as he got to the third button. My legs moved uncomfortably under him as my pussy dripped. I couldn't take this...he needed to move faster.  
I sat up and started to pull on my dress. Asher stopped me and laid me back down. "Don't rush it.." He said calmly as he kept smirking at me.  
His bare chest glinted under his shirt, he slowly shrugged off one sleeve then the other and tossed the garment to the floor. He laid against me again, taking my lips into his control. I couldn't breath, the air was thick.  
"It's coming my love…" He whispered. He sat back and put his hands on my thighs. He gently stroked up and down. Sending waves of pleasure crashing over me. I couldn't stand it.  
It felt so nice! I wanted him to keep doing it but the aching in my pussy was hard to ignore...I wanted to go further. His hands slipped under my skirt. His fingers danced across my panties. I groaned as he touched me through the fabric it was sooo good.  
He smirked. "Someone's wet…" He chuckled. "Good…" His fingers played with me through the cloth. It wasn't enough for me. My head screamed out for him to push into me.  
I soon got my wish as his finger slipped around my panties and started running the length of my vagina. He found my clit and began to play with it. Slowly at first then more and more. I bit my lip as gasps came from deep in my chest. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before.  
Yes, I had masturbated before but this...it felt so much better. I knew where my spots where but he didn't, he was like an explorer out in the wilds looking for the right direction to the buried treasure.  
I gasped out and took a shuddering breath. My hands covered my mouth, why had such a sound come from me? Damn it felt good to sigh like that.  
Asher looked at my face, a very pleased look on his. He growled excitedly as he did it again. I moaned this time. He was happy with what he had done. He pulled his hands free of my body and sat back unbuckling his pants then dipping his fingers into the waistband. His eyes shimmered as he pulled the garment off, his underwear too.  
My face lit up like a christmas tree when I saw him in all his naked glory. Lightly toned abs, adonis belt that pointed out his proud cock. It stood up bouncing almost gleefully to be finally released.  
"Your turn Lin…" He purred at me.  
I sat up and he made quick work of my dress but left my underwear on. No doubt to tease me more. He reached behind me pressing his chest into mine, his skin felt hot compared to mine. His lips danced across the nape of my neck as his hands worked to unhook my bra. He pulled and it came off, he slipped the bra from between us and to the floor with the rest of the clothes, never allowing our skin contact to break. No, only growing it more.  
My breasts were fully pressed into his chest. My breathing was quick and shallow as I was scared out of my mind. Scared a bad word. Aroused? Yes, that's a better word. His hands danced over my back, each little flick of his wrist sent shivers running down my spine. My muscles tensed, pushing me closer to him.  
“Asher...Please.. I can’t take much more…” I pleaded with him.  
“I can’t either...I want you so badly Lin…” He whispered into my ear.  
“Take me...make me yours…” I whispered back.  
He gently laid me back down, I lifted my hips off of the bed to make it easier for him to remove my underwear. I lowered my hips and the nervousness came on. I was really about to have sex for the first time. With a demon… With a man…. With the man that I loved…. I smiled. We were about to take a big step in this hasty relationship but I didn’t really care. People have fallen in love and done things like this with less time.  
Asher crawled up to sit in between my legs, he settled in and glanced up to me as if he were asking permission. I nodded once to him as I held my breath. This was it….  
I didn’t feel much at first then his girth entered me and I suddenly felt too tight for him. I almost asked him to stop. But he pushed on...slowly, gently. I gasped as he pushed all the way in. He was bigger than I expected.  
“How does it feel?” He asked, wiggling his hips slightly.  
“Big...very big…” I tried to not complain.  
“I’ll go slow then.”  
And he did. He slipped out about half way then thrust in again. My body reacted to him, my muscles pulling on his cock to get him back inside of me. I bit my lip as he repeated the motion. It was so slippery and smooth feeling. My lip twitched. I closed my eyes as he picked up his speed a bit. My moan rolled out and surprised even me.  
Asher sighed happily as he held onto my hips and pushed in again. I heard a faint smacking sound. I liked it. I liked all of this. It felt amazing…. Asher tested the water by thrusting a bit faster. I gasped loudly. I felt him shiver. He had liked that. He did it again.  
Soon I was pulling at the bedsheets as he dove deeply into me, taking all that my body would give him. There was no stopping us. My throat began to grow dry from all the noises I was making.  
“Lin...I can’t...your moan it’s too...sweet.” He shivered again and….and then I felt it. A warmth filled me. He had cum inside of me.  
I gaped up at him. Worried that we’d made a mistake. He had said demons were very fertile. I didn’t want to have a child yet.  
“Asher….” I asked worried.  
“Shhh..don’t worry I got this.” He waved his hand over my belly then pulled himself free. “I just wanted you to feel that. You won’t get pregnant this time. I made sure of it.” He smiled at me before laying down next to me.  
I snuggled into his side, sighing happily. It was official, I was no longer a virgin and I had a boyfriend. It was wild to think about.  
I caught Asher smirking out of the corner of my eye. “What? Why are you smirking?”  
“Cause in the end I still got your virgin soul all to myself…”  
“That’s an entirely different meaning…” I pointed out.  
He wrapped me up in his arms and laid his head on top of mine. “Soo? Don’t go ruinin’ my fun.”  
I giggled. “Well will you at least let me have some breathing room. I gotta do that you know.”  
“Sorry…” He eased up and pulled me to lay on his chest.  
“Hey do demon’s need to breath?” I asked looking up at him.  
“Some of us yes….why?”  
“I was just curious…” He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.


	9. ...Two Years Later...

I was freaking out as I waited outside our bedroom. What was I going to tell him? How was I going to tell him? How would he take it? Oh god, what if he didn’t like it? Fuck...I paced the hallway till I came to our room. I peeked inside. He was sprawled out on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
His beautiful abs glistened under the light from our side table. His muscles gently moved with his breathing. He was wearing the pink pj pants that I had given him all those years ago. It was still hard to believe that I had married this man. My heart fluttered as I thought about it. He made such a handsome groom. And the night afterwards was to die for, I was sore for nearly a week afterwards. A smile worked across my lips as I thought of all the good times we’ve had since getting together.  
I sighed. Would this change that? I leaned against the doorway, worried about what I was going to tell him. I looked closer at his face. He seemed relaxed today. That was good.  
What was he thinking about? As I wondered, he turned his attention to me. Shit...now I gotta go do it. I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He scooted over just enough for me to take a seat before wrapping his arm around my hips and pulling me closer.  
“Hey beautiful…” He smiled at me.  
I smiled nervously and fidgeted.  
“Why you over there creeping on me?” He smirked. Ah good ol’ Asher…  
“I wasn’t creeping….” I frown.  
“Yes you were. You know you don’t have to check me out from afar anymore. Although I do appreciate it.” He winked at me as his free hand slipped into the waistband and pulled out his cock. “He’s pretty lonely...maybe you could cheer him up?”  
I blushed a little. He was so open about himself, it was nice but also a bit embarrassing at times. Maybe he just liked seeing me blush. That was probably true.  
“Well I will give him some loving later...right now I…” I sighed getting myself ready. “I need to talk to you.” I looked away.  
He put himself away and I felt him roll closer to me. “What is it?” He asked curiously, a hint of concern there. He kissed my shoulder and pulled me into his lap, cradling me carefully.  
“Well…” I mumbled as he looked at me with more concern.  
“Lin what is it? Is everything okay? You look nervous...your body is tense and you smell different...what’s going on baby?” His hand stroked my upper arm, bringing me down to a comfortable level of anxious.  
I snorted a bit. “Funny you should say that….” I mumbled to myself. I look him in the eye and take ahold of his hand. I played with his fingers as I stalled for more time.  
“Welll ummm…..you know…” I blushed more.  
“Lin stop wasting time. What is it?” His fingers tightened around mind to where I couldn’t play with them anymore. Pooop….I wanted to keep playing dodge ball on this. I sighed again. It’s time to tell him. I can’t keep it hidden forever.  
“Asher…” I took his hand and laid it on my stomach. His fingers began stroking immediately. His face scrunched like I had put his hand in something gross. “We’re gonna be parents….that is if you want to keep it…” I bit my tongue, why did I say it that way?! OF course I wanted our baby but...I didn’t know if he did and that was important to me too.  
Asher’s face softened as a smile twitched into place. “We’re having a baby?” He asked quietly. I nodded to him. He cooed and pulled me closer to him, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes closed as he took a deep shuddery breath. “Of course I want to keep it…..what kind of dumbass do you take me for?” He said softly. “I hope you know this won’t be easy on you…” His hands went back to gently stroking me.  
“I know…” I whispered. Happy that he agreed with me. I put my hand on his chest, his heart was beating as fast as mine was. “But I’ve got you to help me through it.”  
He nodded. “Yes….It’ll have to be an at home birth so that I can use magic to help you deliver….” He sighed. “It’s gonna be long and hard….you may die…”  
“I’ve cheated death before….” I said with a slight smile. “What if we made a contract? That neither the baby or I can die in birth…”  
He snorted. “And what? I take you’re souls if it’s a clean and easy birth? That’s not how it works my love.” He kissed my temple and leaned on me. “Plus...I don’t want to risk the both of you that way…”  
I leaned up and kissed his lips. “Don’t worry we will figure something out.” I whispered to him.  
“I know you will…” He whispered.  
“Hey Ash…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you….”  
“I love you too….”


End file.
